The present invention relates to a device for a simultaneously adjusting at least two pivoted elements such as valves used for air distribution in a heating and/or air-conditioning system. An operating unit has a control disc which is connected to a rotary knob and has a closed-loop control groove (i.e. the groove is closed upon itself). At least two levers engage in the groove and are pivotably accommodated by the operating unit. The movements of the levers imposed by the curved shape of the control groove during rotation of the control disc are transmitted to the pivoted elements.
European Patent Specification 0,149,397 discloses a regulating device of this general type. Both levers have a common bearing point, and the adjusting movements are taken as lifting movements on the lever arm side and transmitted by a linkage or a cable. The adjusting movements are thus taken in the operating unit and in the pivoting plane of the levers so that, for space reasons, difficulties can occur when establishing the transmission path. Furthermore, assembly is complicated and also time-consuming, since extensive adjusting measures are necessary.
An object of the present invention is to provide a regulating device which has a simple-to-control, short transmission paths and automatic tolerance compensation which takes place in the course of producing the motion-transmission path. Another object of the present invention is ease of assembly through the use of previously adjusted assemblies so that setting work can be dispensed with in the course of assembly.
The foregoing objects have been achieved in a device for simultaneously adjusting at least two pivoted elements in accordance with the present invention by providing each lever with a separate pivot bearing, and the pivoting movements of the bearing pin of each lever, occurring when the control groove are transmitted from an operating panel to pivoted levers mounted on a box of a heating and/or air conditioning system.
The length tolerances appearing in the transmission path between the operating unit and the heating box can easily be compensated when the universal-joint arrangement has a sliding sleeve and a sliding shaft guided in a longitudinally displaceable manner in this sliding sleeve in such a way as to be rotationally fixed. The sliding sleeve, in a certain allocation or relationship to the rotary position of the sliding shaft, is coupled to the sliding shaft only when the operating unit is attached.
The adjustment on the heating box side made before installation in the motor vehicle is retained when the sliding sleeves are fixed in their assembly position by a locking which is removable when the connection between sliding sleeve and sliding shaft is being made.
The pre-adjustment is facilitated when the heating box consists of a top part and a bottom part, and the parting line runs in such a way that the pivoted lever transmitting control movements for defrosting nozzles is allocated to the top part and the pivoted lever activating the foot-space nozzles is allocated to the bottom part.